The present application generally relates to suspension systems. Specifically, the present application relates to a sway bar that may be used on a trailing arm suspension. Such a sway bar may be located along an axis of rotation for the trailing arms of such a suspension.
A suspension system is used to couple the chassis of a vehicle to a ground surface. Vehicles traveling along a surface (e.g., pavement, asphalt, gravel, earth, sand, etc.) may encounter various driving conditions. A first driving situation is where the vehicle travels over an obstacles or variations. Such obstacles may include rocks, potholes, and curbs, among obstructions, and such variations may include depressions, inclines, and bumps, among other deviations from the surface. Further, a vehicle may encounter a second driving situation where the vehicle is steered aggressively. A vehicle may encounter a third driving situation where the vehicle is steered around a corner having a large radius (i.e., a long and sweeping driving maneuver). Still other driving situations are possible and vary based on the surfaces, speeds, and environment involved.
Suspension systems are designed to at least partially isolate the body of a vehicle during such driving situations. Traditional suspension systems include the MacPherson strut system, the “double A-arm” suspension system, and the trailing arm suspension system, among others. A trailing arm suspension system includes two swing arms that rotate about a pivot axis. Such systems may further include springs, struts, and a sway bar, among other components. A sway bar may be included to couple the opposing sides of a suspension system to encourage movement of one side upon movement of the other. As one side of the suspension receives an input force, the force may be transmitted to the other side by twisting the sway bar. Such twisting and transfer is often accomplished by offsetting the sway bar from the pivot axis using various linkages. Traditional designs often mount the sway bar externally from the suspension system (e.g., on the top of the shock tower) or through other suspension components. Such a sway bar position requires engineers to vary the design of other suspension components, the frame, and the support structure to accommodate the sway bar. Further, sway bars often impact other suspension or chassis components during jounce or rebound, and such impact may limit the potential wheel travel of the suspension system.
Loading and unloading from inputs through the suspension over the life of the sway bar makes sway bars particularly vulnerable to mechanical failure. The surface finish and condition of sway bars impacts the likelihood the sway bar will fail during a period of time. Protecting a sway bar from surface imperfections caused by impacting a surface (e.g., interacting with a curb surface, etc.) or an obstacle (e.g., striking a rock, impacts from road debris, etc.) may improve the life of the sway bar and prevent premature failure. However, traditional sway bar designs often leave the sway bar exposed to road debris and obstacles. Accordingly, a need exists for a suspension system having a sway bar that is protected from road debris and allows for greater wheel travel.